gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Underdogg13
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Gorgon Burst Pistol page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 03:59, May 10, 2009 RE:GoW: Aspho Fields? Okay story time. When the original three created Gearspedia they put "Gears of War" as a namespace. A namespace is a article that dos not count and policy is put under a like "Gears of War:What Gearspedia is not" But the problem is every gears of war game,book,comic is call Gears of War then it title. And few weeks back I created the official policy page under "Gearspedia" but the namespage is Gears of War and I did not know that since I'd started editing when Gears of War 2 was release. So right now User:EightyOne is trying to put all the Namespage in the right placed. So sorry for the inconveniences.--Jack Black 22:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :My apologies. The namespace has been changed and everything is in the right place now, including the Aspho Fields article. Sorry again for any inconvenience. --EightyOne (talk) 22:52, 15 June 2009 (UTC) RE:What's this 'no cb' nonsense? Some kind of error when logging in. Happen everyone once in a while for me.--Jack Black 02:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm Well if you are going to make a member of the Prescott family. You should make one for a family tree (see Fenix Family and Stratton Family) and his father and granddad, but before i give you a go ahead can you find a video when he said that?--Jack Black 00:35, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :And on a side note, are you 110% its spell that way?--Jack Black 00:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well for now, just make the Prescott family tree/family members. And if you are able to find a video you have a go ahead.--Jack Black 00:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::Don't worry I'll do it.--Jack Black 01:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Underdogg Since three of our admins our inactive. you are not going/to be promoted to administrator. Congrats. Please add your self too the Gearspedia:Administrators list.--Jack Black 02:56, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :your an admin now.--Jack Black 02:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::So how long you plan on staying on?--Jack Black 03:06, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::how to guide--Jack Black 03:16, 25 June 2009 (UTC) RE:List of Gears of War execution I'd deleted the articles since i found how getting a head shot and how to grenade stick articles very useless since it was just aim for the head and stay still over and over again. Same with the grenade stick. But you can view it in the deletion logs.--Jack Black 21:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Boomshot Trivia section Underdogg13, I have a hangover. So I'm taking a sick leave :)--Jack Black 16:00, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I trust your judgement, but i don't see an "other facts".--Jack Black 05:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry when the last time i'd look at the boomshot the other facts where not there. but I'd change it too triva.--Jack Black 03:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for help Underdogg13, thanks for the Dom fix on my page, I need admins help with something. I need an admin like you to try to upload a picture of Benedicto and Sylvia Santiago from the sourcebook, try if you can. Thanks,--Gearslover01 19:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) over and out. RE:Is this bad? If the wiki is about uber pwnage then no.--Jack Black 04:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) no problem just have fun.--Jack Black 06:03, 3 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Glitch Split it but make sure they link to each other.--Jack Black 17:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Jacinto's Remnant Underdogg13, thanks for the help offer. I might need it. Since my family is screwed up on bad luck, my pre ordered book might not come on the 28th. Thanks again--Gearslover01 03:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! RE:700 That would be nice, as you may or may not know we engineer what page to make for each milestone. So would you like to make the 700th one. We try making pages long as Propaganda on Sera or Religion on Sera. Right now I'm aiming to make a architecture page for the Humans and Locust.--Jack Black 03:31, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :By engineer I mean we create a good article after 699 so a stub can't have the milestone honor. And I'm asking you if you want to make number 700. Which the architecture we want will be lucky number 700.--Jack Black 03:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sure.--Jack Black 02:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::great job.--Jack Black 03:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) RE:BTW updated it. Thanks for telling me.--Jack Black 03:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Locust Glyphs Go for it.--Jack Black 16:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Two things Undergogg13, two things, one is that the glyph is on the seasons page, look on the locust calender and the one at the to is the queen symbol, it looks like the dairy queen logo only with legs out of it, and two is you should use the gamer picture for the achivement "Have fun storming the castle," the gamer picture is the queen glyph. --Gearslover01 17:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) over and out! Nevermind about making the 700 page. It should be natural and since "architecture" is never mention. So go crazy with all the info you have and post it.--Jack Black 02:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Then nevermind on not doing it ! Rules I can not have my admins post rumors from the gears of war forums --Jack Black 22:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :N/P --Jack Black 01:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Hammerburst II It's the canon name but you create a redirect too it.--Jack Black 22:37, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hammerburst.JPG top right corner.--Jack Black 22:41, 22 July 2009 (UTC) RE:900th It would be great. And its great to see you again.--Chairman Jack the Black 01:25, May 14, 2010 (UTC)